el cambio es peor
by Dama azul 1
Summary: bueno maka Albran en una chica con un pasado oscuro una infancia muy trizte y un futuro incirto inseguro y con muchos cambios asu llegada de europa las cosas han cambiado ariesgance a una historia oscura y con cambios peligrosos MXS y otras parejas mas...


Soy la típica chica de 16 años trasferida de una escuela a otra de niña vivía en la ciudad de deat cyti pero por problemas familiares tuve que mudarme. De apariencia frágil cabello rubio cenizo a la cintura y ojos de color verde en si lo promedio. en mi anterior escuela era conocida no solo por mis notas altas sino por lo buen violinista que era esta habilidad la obtuve de pequeña a mi mama le gustaba la música y por ello aprendí rápidamente a los 5 años a tocar dicho instrumento tuve que regresara de Inglaterra por la pérdida de mis padres hace 3 años exactamente por ello viví con mi tío Alberto todo ese tiempo después de un tiempo deje de tocar violín y ahora regreso a la ciudad de la cual Salí hace 11 años para cursar la preparatoria.

Inicio – primer capítulo- encuentros y lazos

Cundo abrí los ojos el avió estaba a punto de aterrizar al detenerse el mismo tome mi maleta de mano y Salí estiradme entre al andamio de pasajeros y fui inmediatamente por mis maletas tome un taxi y pedí que me a la dirección que le había dicho – calle jazmín 880 – y fuimos de inmediato, en fracción de minutos ya estamos dentro de la ciudad parecía que nada había cambiado en el tiempo que estuve ausente solo lo que cambio fue la instalación de centros comerciales y algunas tiendas en el distrito comercial. Así mismo vi como los alumnas de las escuelas salían de la misma por un momento sentí una gran nostalgia estar de nuevo en deth cyti era maravilloso. El auto se detuvo en su totalidad pues ya habíamos llegado a mi destino no había cambiado en nada mi casa el patio lleno de flores el estanque de peses y la entrada tan limpia como siempre al entrar un penetrante olor a plantas medicinales me envolvió en un instante era mi tío stain experimentando nuevamente en esta ocasión con una ave de plumas plateadas

-detente por favor tío stain- grite-detente pobre ave –

-a pero si es maka-chan-dijo sorprendido-pensé que llegarías el día de….- un libro estampado en su cara

-todavía con afición de diseccionar cosas tío -dije en tono molesta guardando mi libro

-así jejeje es una afición que no dejare nunca –respondió- pero bueno que heces parada es hora de llevarte a tu habitación sígueme-

Todo era idéntico a como yo había dejado mi cuarto solo que sin peluches en el rincón mi viejo violín el regalo mas apreciado en mi vida y mi único recuerdo de el fui interrumpida cuando mi vieja amiga tsubaki fue a la casa tocando la puerta

-hola ay alguien en casa- dijo en tono discreto

-no me digas eres…- dije con alegría en la cara- tsubaki-chan

- maka cuanto tiempo-

-hola que tal si salimos un rato –

-he quiero que me muestres los cambios de la ciudad-dije alegre

-si porque no-

Fui corriendo a mi habitación tomando un suéter y mi relicario regalo que me había dado ella cuando partí a Inglaterra salí volando diciéndole a mi tío que si llegando veía un animal o cosa diseccionada el seria el que estará debajo de el bisturí cundo yo llegara.

-dime tsubaki que tal han estado todos-

-bien porque- pregunto

-mera curiosidad jeje-

-dime tocas todavía el violín maka-

-NO!!! JAMAS HE TOCADO ESO QUE YA NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE ME GUSTA EN REALIDAD-dije prácticamente histérica tsubaki solo cambio el tema.

-ha es verdad perdona pero que te trae de regreso-

-es una larga historia dudo que la quieras oír-dije en tono cabizbajo y con los ojos opacados por la tristeza.

-ha bueno será mejor dejarlo de lado dime quieres ir al distrito de comercial-

-ummm me encantaría-

Tomamos un taxi y en el recorrido pasamos por la distintiva casa de los Evans desvié la vista un segundo para ver algo pero había cambiado en su totalidad de los bellos jardines que antes una maya cubría ahora era una gran barda de ladrillos rojos la que aprisionaban tan bella arquitectura era custodiada había luces encendidas lo note aun con la gran muralla echen reojo para ver la habitación de ese chico estaba encendida no me equivocaba por un momento pensé que lo había visto mi cara se ilumino al pensar que lo podrí ver de nuevo pero por algo no podía recordar su rostro solo escenas borrosas de mi pasado en ese instante mis pasamientos se corrompió ante la dulce vos de mi acompañante

-maka te ocurre algo te noto algo pensativa-asumió

-nada solo noto que algunas cosas han cambiado un poco-

-lo has notado-dijo en tono sombrío

-he que ocurrió…- pero en ese instante el chofer nos interrumpió –señoritas hemos llegado-

-si tome muchas gracia- dije dándole el dinero, note que eran como las 3 de la tarde ya que no había traído con migo mi reloj aunque siendo sincera me veri extraña con un reloj de bolcillo en esta época no ese había sido obsequio de mi amigo kid una persona muy puntual y simétrica a pesar de su peinado justo cundo pensé en el escuche una voz familiar

-miren nada mas lo que el rio ha bajado de las montañas-una voz e tono burlón

Me di la vuelta para ver que era el deat the kid

- kid-kun en verdad eres tu-

-si quien más podría ser pequeña asimétrica-

-moo sigues con eso-dije gruñendo

-claro señorita además tu me has retado no podía negarme-

-retado a que te refieres-

-que ya no te cuerdas del reto de los tres instrumentos-

-no-

-entonces como Soul decidió ya dejar de participar solo quedas tu y como la olvidaste yo soy el ganador-dijo sonriendo

-y que ganaste-pregunte

-tocaras a dueto violín la semana del botón del lirio –

La cara de tsubaki se horrorizo ante esas palabras

-kid no es una buena idea esa-sonaba tensa

Yo no movía ni un musculo un instante hasta que involuntariamente mi mano se alzo dándole una bofetada a él pelinegro y gritando dije

-YO JAMAS VOLVERE A TOCAR VIOLIN JAMAS NO TENGO RAZON PARA ELLO PORQUE SIGEN INSINTIENDO EN ELLO.- Salí corriendo entre las calles no sabias donde acabaría después de unas horas de corre note que si exacto

-SOY UNA ESTUPIDA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ qué he hecho-me dije a mi misma dándome un tope con un árbol

-en verdad que lo es señorita- escuche una vos de alguien o en verdad estoy toca

-eso dolió sabes-

-¡o por dios el árbol me ha hablado¡- dije aterrorizada cundo detrás de unos abetos salió un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de un penetrante rojo tal cual rubís

-jejeje eres muy torpe en verdad crees en todo lo que te dicen no es cierto-desboco una sonrisa encantadora

-ha yo….-tenia la cara tan colorada

–_soy una tonta me quede como una boba viéndolo que pensara de mi –_

-no eres de por aquí verdad-

-he pues viví un tiempo de pequeña pero me mude- dije todavía con el color rojo en mis mejillas

-entonces tu…-

-perdón si te interrumpí en algo me tengo que retirar-Salí corriendo nuevamente

-espera no quieres que te lleve-escuche que me gritaba pero no le respondí y seguí i camino

Al llegar a mi casa mi tío estaba ya preparando la cena si no hubiera tenido otra obsin no hubiera comido en mi móvil vi dos mensajes uno de o amiga rosette

_Hola maka que tal por el otro lado del mundo jejeje recuerda que debes controlarte un poco no te exaltes tanto por allá recuerda que si quieres regresar un telefonazo y en un día estas de regreso en Inglaterra besos cuídate._

_-Roset ___

-esa rosette y el otro de quien será-

_Maka perdona las palabras de kid el no quiso hacerlo además has cambiado en fin que tengas buenos sueños y nos vemos en el colegio._

_Tsubaki_

-soy una tonta- me recosté sobre la cama aun era temprano 9:49 aun así sin darme cuenta quede dormida y mi día había acabado.

Ha que bien creo que le gustar la historia espero que si jejjejejejej fui aspirado porque estoy aprendiendo a tocar violín y mi amor el piano jejeje no digo que sea mi vida pero bueno me estoy esmerando el ello saludos a todo besos dejen comentarios de mi historia mínimo 3 mensajes y la continuo- soy mala- sayo

Atte.; mizuki asakura

Final

.com/watch?v=JKR3157b3h8&feature=PlayList&p=99CF18EC3F216D06&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=1

Presentación del el dueto maka y kid

.com/watch?v=_NDpRaTu2ig&feature=related

Presentación en clase

.com/watch?v=l0z5-EltNQ8&feature=related


End file.
